


All I Want for Christmas is You

by Pulchrales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Friendship, Karaoke, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulchrales/pseuds/Pulchrales
Summary: "I don't want a lot for ChristmasThere is just one thing I needI don't care about the presentsUnderneath the Christmas tree"Oikawa sang as he looked at Iwaizumi who was sitting by the corner of the room."I just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueAll I want for Christmas is-""You....."HUGE TIMESKIP SPOILER
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	All I Want for Christmas is You

Oikawa had just arrived at Miyagi's train station after he returned to Japan from Argentina. The coach had given the team a long Christmas break for them to have time to rest and to have fun with their families. He doesn't celebrate Christmas but he's planning to do something special to his loved one. Oikawa chose to go back to his home country and it's not because of his family. He took his phone out and looked at the first person in his contacts. 'Iwa-chan' He came back home for him. With a smile, he clicked on his childhood friend's name to call and put the phone near his ear.

"HELLO IWA-CHAN!"

"It's 6 am in the morning for goodness sake, Oikawa!"

The two greeted each other with their usual greetings which caused the setter to laugh wholeheartedly. Their conversation never changed at all even after not seeing each other for years.

"Guess who's in Japan right now!"

Oikawa went ahead and threw the bomb in the conversation. He loves to make the other suffer for him. A surprise attack is the best attack, you know.

"What do yo- WAIT WHAT?!"

Iwaizumi never had his eyes widen so much after hearing the words of his friend. Oikawa is in Japan?! He sat up from his futon and looked for some clothes to wear. Damn that trash.

"I'm in Miyagi right now, Iwa-chan! Are you deaf?"

"Shut up trashykawa! When did you get here?!"

Oikawa could hear the slight panic voice of his friend and noises of things falling from his phone. Seems like the other was looking for his clothes and keys to fetch him. He smiled a bit before focusing back to his friend who had been complaining since forever.

"I just arrived today!"

He happily explained before he heard a loud thump from the other side. Iwaizumi had never wanted to kill his childhood friend like now, how dare he come home with any words about it at all.

"WHAT!"

The newly woke up person yelled.

"Soo.... Can you fetch me from the station? I have so many luggage right now."

"Why me?!"

"Pretty please, Iwa-chan?"

The player begged the other as usual. He was his only hope to get home since his older sibling was in the city, his parents didn't own a car and there are no taxis in the province.

"Why not Matsukawa or Hanamaki?"

The trainer tried to give the names of their other friends since he didn't want to drive early in the morning for goodness sake.

"Iwa-chan, neither of them had a car. It's snowing and I have 3 luggage with me right now."

"Why do you have 3-"

"It's for my beautiful face and to look good 24/7 to everyone."

"The fuck. God, you're still annoying as always Shittykawa."

"THANK YOU! Bye~"

The returnee hanged up the call, causing the other side to be madder than he already was so he ignored him but that was a wrong mistake because his phone kept ringing the whole time. It got to the point that his mother complained about it too. The former spiker just sighed heavily as he wore his shoes and went out of the house. He opened the car door but before entering the vehicle, his phone rang again. He took a look at the message angrily before realizing it was not his childhood friend and smiled warmly but it didn't last long when Oikawa called him once again.

"Iwa-"

"Shut up! I'm coming!"

Iwaizumi replied aggressively as he started his car and drove towards the train station. He took a look at his phone for a while before pressing the end button due to the other's annoyingness. It was currently December 22 so the train station was full of people who came home to celebrate Christmas with their family. 

Oikawa looked at the name of the person he recently called and giggled.

Why does he like to annoy his childhood friend? Is it because he loved him? Iwaizumi was the reason why he's here anyway. You read that right. The reason why Oikawa came home was not because of his family or friends but for his 6 years crush, his best friend for life. He realized his feelings for the other the day before he left for Argentina. The idea that he could not see him for a long time made his heart drop and made him realize that what he felt for him is not just the normal friendship love but more than that.

As he continued to get lost in his thoughts, a certain man had gotten madder than he usually was as he called his dazed friend who he kept on calling for a couple of times already. This guy who suddenly comes home without any words still has the gut to daze?!

"GOD DAMN! OIKAWA!"

Iwaizumi went closer to the other who was baffled when he saw him and punched his arm, waking the other from his delusions.

"Iwa-chan?"

Is he in a dream? How did his childhood friend get more handsome and stronger after a long time of not seeing each other? He should have expected since he himself also has changed.

"What are you looking at? Come on, let's go! It's cold as fuck!"

Iwaizumi exclaimed, slapping his head before he grabbed the other's arm and the luggage on the floor beside this person. Oikawa looked at the hand that was holding him and blushed as he followed him to where the car was parked. Damn, he can feel his fast-beating heart the moment they touched. They soon got into the car, putting the bags at the back and entered in a hurry because of the snow. Without any problems, they drove off with one being mad while the other was having a great imagination of an impossible future.

___________________

"Sooo..."

Matsukawa Issei looked at his friend who was currently sitting beside him and Hanamaki. It's been one day already since Oikawa came back and they were currently in a park near their old school to hang out, Iwaizumi was called for work so it was only the three of them.

"You came home without telling anyone."

He said with his usual monotone voice and blank eyes as if he expected this to happened after many years of knowing this stupid guy.

"I-It's because I want to surprise everyone!"

Tooru attempted to make a sensible excuse but he knew these two saw his real reason why. The duo were the first people who knew about his feelings for Iwaizumi so they would never believe his lies.

Hanamaki scratched his head and sighed before he stared at his brown-haired friend. Has this guy always been this foolish? Where did that smart pretty boy go?

"You're a fool. You know that, right?"

He added to give hints to the other. He knew something that the professional volleyball player doesn't know and he knew that he'll be hurt so much after knowing it.

"Makki, Mattsun, he's all I want for Christmas."

The pretty man replied as he looked at the window that showed the Iwaizumi's household. He's planning to confess his feelings in Christmas because he can't hide anymore. The meme duo just looked at each other and knew what was going to happen.

"Also, when are we going to meet tomorrow?"

Oikawa asked as he ate a milk bread he bought earlier. Since he came back to Japan all of a sudden, his old teammates during his third year in highschool that who he was closer with than his previous teams in his 1st and 2nd years, barely planned to spend Christmas Eve together as their reunion. Since it was made the day before the planned event, there will be people who can't come due to having the day planned already. 

"Wasn't it six?"

Mattsun answered the question with another question, making the athlete look at him with confusion.

"It's seven in the evening, Matsu. Yahaba texted me earlier about it."

Hanamaki responded before drinking the strawberry flavored boba in his hands and showing his phone's screen that showed his conversation with Yahaba.

"I just realized how long has it been since I last saw everyone."

The brown-haired guy exclaimed while looking at his old school. He remembered those days when he flirts with the girls while his childhood friend was looking for him. He always asked Iwaizumi to buy him milk bread every recess and when they walked home together. He remembered those days when he was so down after being defeated by Shiratorizawa. Those days when Iwaizumi made him stop from ignoring his health and being there to lighten up his mood.

Iwaizumi had always been in his life ever since he was born and even when he's not in the country. He will always call him to check for his health despite the different time zones and give him messages about the important meetings he needed to join. He probably cannot survive without the other.

"Oikawa, what in the world are you doing?"

Matsukawa's voice broke his train of thoughts and made him turn his head. Why is that after returning to Japan, he's always lost in his mind. Oikawa awkwardly laughed and finished eating his forgotten bread.

"Probably thinking about his memories with Iwa-chan."

Hanamaki retorted after throwing the empty container of boba in the trash can. The setter flushed red after hearing his straightforward words.

"Shut up!"

Oikawa stood up in embarrassment and threw the plastic warped of his bread to the light brown-haired guy before he walked away stomping his feet on the snow-covered ground. What's wrong with thinking about him? It's not his fault that he's so in love with the other. The meme duo just snickered at the sight of their moody friend.

"Shall we go shopping now?"

Makki questioned, causing the other two to look at him with faces that showed their confusion. Shopping? What are they going to shop for?

"Gifts, you idiots. Aren't we supposed to help you buy gifts for our

underclassmen? We planned this last night."

He sighed before explaining what he meant to these idiots. Oikawa and Matsukawa finally understood what he meant as he stood up. They were going to shop because a certain someone was being too clumsy and left the bag full of souvenirs in the station. The black-haired guy followed his fellow trickster and started to walk together.

"How was everyone when I left?"

Oikawa started another conversation, curious about everyone's lives after he left.

"Other than Kindaichi being too emotional, everyone was doing fine."

"Nothing changes at all?"

"Well, someone got a partner now."

The currently unemployed man replied as he looked at his phone. He hoped that the pretty man would understand what he meant but he expected too much.

"Really? I'm guessing it would be Yahaba-kun."

Oikawa guessed after having deep thoughts about it because aside from him, no one in his team would be interested or be asked by women.

"I never expect you to be so- Wait... Did you just assume that no women will be interested in us?"

Hanamaki glared at the older guy who avoided his eyes. Here we go again.

"Nooo..."

"I swear you did. I knew you for years already."

"Makki I didn't"

"Yes, you did."

"Makki, just because I'm the most handsome doesn't mean that you guys are not attractive."

The former captain responded while boasting his looks, annoying the other with his 'facts'. Mattsun rolled his eyes before he pointed his finger to the building beside him.

"Stop bickering, we're here already."

He interrupted the two as he entered the small shop. The two brunettes followed him inside and started to look around for gifts to buy. As Oikawa walked around the shop, he saw a ring by the jewelry counter. It was an expensive item but it looked good on Iwaizumi's finger. The ring was made of silver and a small blue sapphire embedded in the accessory.

"Excuse me, miss. I want to buy this one."

He called out the clerk behind the counter and tapped on the glass. This was probably the most expensive accessory that he bought.

______________

The professional player took a look at his phone, it was currently 6:55 pm, he was 5 minutes earlier than the planned time of meetup. He was currently at the entrance of the restaurant and in his hand was a large paper bag full of his gifts for the others. The snow just stopped falling and the street lights were turned on, brightening up the dark night sky. He took a deep breath before entering the building. It was quite full with the tables being full left and right. It was not until he saw Kyoutani in the further left table that he's relieved that they did have a table.

Oikawa then slowly walked towards the group as he waved to those who noticed and knew him. After taking a few more steps, he arrived at the table and saw Koyutani and Watari together.

"Ohhhh! It's mad dog-chan and Watachi!"

He looked at the two with his usual grin as he sat down on an empty chair across them after he took off his scarf and coat, keeping it away. Since the last time they met were ages ago, it was awkwardly quiet for a while before the former captain opened his mouth to talk.

"Soo... Mad dog-chan! I heard you joined a volleyball team with Glasses-kun from Karasuno?"

He asked the glaring guy who just ignored him and looked away. The oldest was annoyed at the other responded but he already expected this after spending two years together as teammates. He looked at the fake blonde and sighed in hopelessness before he turned his head towards the third person in the table.

"Watachi, how's your work going?"

"It's alright, Oikawa-san. Other than some complaining visitors, my job is fine."

"That's good to hear."

"How about you Oikawa-san?"

Their former libero changed the topic from him to the other, curious about his life in another country. Oikawa looked at him in surprise and laughed. Dang, everyone really had changed.

"Other than the different cultures and some rude people, everything was alright for me. They taught me things that our coach never taught us and helped me improve better."

He replied. With a sincere smile, he remembered the happy memories he had with his current team. Sure, there were those people who looked down on him for being an Asian but there the amount of people who were accepting of him were larger than the former.

"It's fun there!"

He added after thinking about Juan, his close friend in the team who was a wing spiker and his roommate. He was the one who made him open up to the whole team and the only one who knows how to speak Japanese.

The two continued to talk until the rest of the team arrived one after the other. First were the meme duo, Yahaba, Kindaichi and the last person who was Iwaizumi. Kunimi had some plans already with his family so he couldn't come.

"Soo, are you guys ready for the night?"

Matsukuwa took off his coat and sat beside the aquarium employee who nodded at his question. This was probably their first meeting after the third year's graduation.

"Before we started- Here's some gifts for everyone."

Oikawa interrupted and put down the paper bag he was carrying and scattered the things on the table. They were not expensive but were just food that they could easily buy in any store.

"What are these again?"

Yahaba pointed at the so-called gifts with a disbelieved face. He swore he just ate this an hour ago and now he received it as a gift?

"My gifts for everyone!"

Oikawa gladly answered and annoyed everyone around him.

"But we could buy these ourselves?"

"You guys should be thankful that I used money to buy you guys these-"

He dramatically said and acted as if he's going to go broke after buying these cheap foods. He covered his face and so-called cried.

"The fuck-"

Annoyed by his childhood friend's antics, Iwaizumi threw the things to the other.

"Stop this nonsense you idiot."

He retorted with a glare, making the other stiffen and slowly put the foods back into the paper bag.

"I was just joking! Hmph!"

The professional player responded before grabbing the boxes from the bottom of the paper bag and gave everyone one.

"Your beloved captain had bought you some expensive gifts for Christmas!"

He added. He was proud of this and erased the fact that he left his souvenirs, the boxes consisted of practical items surprisingly. From watches to cups, they were all things that could be used in everyday life. As they were looking at the stuff they received, the meme duo who received theirs earlier had ordered food and drinks for them.

"Soo... Shall we start now?"

Hanamaki raised a glass of beer, looking at his old team and signaling them to start already. The men looked at each other and cheered their glasses together with a smile. Their reunion and Christmas party had finally begun. They started their conversations with the person beside them, enjoying the young night.

"Iwa-chan?"

"Yeah?"

Oikawa was contemplating whether to give his gift now or later. If he gave it right now, everyone would see it and the other would be embarrassed, if he gave it later then he could create the romantic atmosphere that he wanted. Latter it is.

"Nothing! I just missed seeing your annoyed face!"

The former ace slapped the setter's head in annoyance and turned to his head which was Kindaichi, ignoring the other. The brown-haired just laughed at his action before looking at him with loving eyes. Ahhh... He can't help but love this guy so much. As everyone joked around, he joined the laughter but his eyes will always follow his friend beside him. Hanamaki, who saw his antics, threw tissue paper balls to the other, who glared at him.

'What?'

The former captain mouthed to the other brown-haired sitting across him. Why is he disturbing me now?

'You're too obvious with your staring, idiot.'

The other warned him before he sighed in annoyance and joined the conversation the team had about Yahaba's dog.

"So his dog head bumps him in the shin when he was talking to you-"

Kindaichi laughed so much that his stomach hurt and tears started to fall from his eyes. The poor guy whom everyone laughed about, was flustered from his embarrassed memory with Matsukawa and tried to stop them from laughing.

"Shut up!"

He complained but they just ignored him. Oikawa sighed as he listened to his former team and their stories. He can't even freely express his feelings because in the eyes of others, this kind of love is not accepted. That was his reason, other than being nervous and scared his childhood friend's reply, he was afraid of discrimination. He shook his head to make these deep thoughts disappear. This was supposed to be a night of joy and fun, he should not think of these things and feel sad, he should be happy.

Their fun drinking time continued until it was 10 pm, three hours after they started the night. Kyoutani and Watari had to leave already since the hot-headed one was too drunk to follow them in the shrine while Watari was called by his work, and since they also lived in the same apartment coincidentally, they both left together.

"What took you so long in the comfort room?"

Matsukawa asked the man who just left the building, while everyone was waiting outside it was only him who took a long time to get out since he left to pee when everyone stood up to exit the restaurant.

"I need to look good as always you know."

The returnee responded fabulously as he moved his hand as if he had long shiny hair. The rest of the group just stared at him with those 'knew it' faces, they have spent enough time with him to get used to his habits.

"There's 2 more hours before midnight, should we go to a karaoke?"

Hanamaki exclaimed, taking a look at his watch. The men nodded at his suggestions and together they went to the nearest karaoke building. As they were walking, Oikawa noticed his best friend busy texting on his phone. Has his friend always been obsessed with his phone? He continued to stare at the other and saw him make a sincere smile. He blushed at the sight before he felt fear of something unknown... What is it?

"Guys, someone will come with us. Is that alright?"

Iwaizumi informed everyone out of blue which made the team stop walking and look at him. They were confused. Who's coming? Matsukawa showed a questioning face when he realized who it would be and took a glance towards their former captain. Oh no.

"Alright."

He agreed and everyone nodded, having the same answer with him. Oikawa on the other hand was feeling that something was going to happen. With his hand on his chest, trying to calm his heart down that was beating fast for some reason, he nodded. After that small conversation the group continued their walk and with a few steps more, they finally arrived in their destination. The athlete, of course, paid for the room since his return was the reason why they had this reunion in the first place.

"I already bought you guys gifts yet I still have to pay for this-"

He complained while he stared at his wallet that was once full of cash. He did pay it on his own accord but it was because out of everyone, he had the most money.

"You should be happy we didn't make you pay for the drinks earlier."

Yahaba retorted as they all took off their coats and entered the room. Each took a seat while their former captain looked up some songs to sing first. Despite his complaints earlier, he was the most excited one to do the karaoke.

"Should we do Summertime together?"

Matsukawa jokingly asked but before he knew it, his hand held another microphone.

"Wait-"

"You said it yourself."

Oikawa forced his friend to have a duet with him. Hanamaki laughed at the sight and took some video recordings of the two idiots who were singing a song that didn't fit their deep voices. After that stupid song they had, the other people finally had to courage to sing. Kindaichi sang Suki na Hito ga Iru Koto, Yahaba with Fireworks and Hanamaki with Flamingo. After the last song, their former captain grabbed the song book to look for songs.

"Tomorrow is Christmas so we should sing a Christmas song."

He said to his former teammates, flipping the book to find it. They just nodded at his antics, too tired to refute him so they just let him do whatever he wanted to do. While he was busy with the song lost, the remaining men on the other hand were busy having another conversation about unicorns when they heard their former vice captain.

"She's here now."

"Huh?"

Oikawa did not hear his best friend speak nor did he notice the door opened since he was busy looking for songs. A woman entered the room and the rest of the group's eyes turned to her, surprised at her appearance.

"Who-"

Kindaichi was going to ask about the identity of the stranger when he was interrupted by the music played on the machine. It seemed like the returnee had found a song already.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree"

Oikawa sang as he looked at Iwaizumi who was sitting by the corner of the room, he was so focused on him that he didn't notice the newcomer beside him.

"I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is-"

He continued and was going to point on the other when he finally saw the girl beside him. In that split second, he saw the two of them kiss each other.

"You....."

Everyone was baffled at the sight especially for the one who just sang. To see the man who he wanted so much being kissed by someone he doesn't even know made him feel mixed feelings. Who in the world is this woman? Why is he kissing Iwaizumi?

"Ummm... Iwaizumi-san. Who is this?"

Kindaichi asked his question as the room went quiet except for the "All I Want for Christmas is You" instrumentals played in the background.

"That was what I'm going to tell you guys."

He responded with a casual smile while he scratched his head. He had been wanting to tell everyone about his relationship but they were all busy except for this night.

"Meet Krys. We met last year in a mixer and we've been dating for a week already."

Iwaizumi introduced his partner whom he held hands with. They finally had revealed it to the public, they had not been able to tell their friends and family about their relationship earlier because both of them were busy working.

"Ohhh.. You got a girlfriend now."

Oikawa murmured quietly as his hand went inside his pocket and held on to the ring. This ring was supposed to be his gift for the other but it seemed like it's not needed anymore.

"You finally got a partner now, Iwa-chan!"

He exclaimed with a smile on his face but deep inside, he could feel his heart stung in pain as he watched the couple being loving to each other. He was too late to confess and now the one he loved was taken away from him in a snap.

The song was long abandoned as the person who was supposed to sing it had lost his will to do it. He just sat beside Matsukawa and read the current lyrics that were on the screen clearly.

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?

Won't you please bring my baby to me?

He chuckled, making fun of his own stupidity. He should have expected this to happen. He should have never wished to have him because he's hurting himself in the end.

"All I want for Christmas is you..."

He sang the final line before a tear dropped. It was not yet Christmas but he already had the answer for his wish.

“It seems like I was not in Santa’s nice list.”

He exclaimed.

_______________________

The athlete looked at his phone and drank the coffee. It was already 3 in the afternoon. He was currently in a small café, sitting by the window alone as he enjoyed the time for himself. That night was fun and they didn't stop until it was 2 AM. It's been a day since and he had not seen Iwaizumi ever since despite living in the same neighborhood.

"This was such a small vacation."

Oikawa whispered to himself, holding a ticket in his hands. He could not look at his childhood friend without feeling broken so it's best for him to go back to Argentina. Thankfully, it was the day after Christmas and except for those who had important reasons, he managed to buy a ticket online. He should have never come back this year because every time he thought of this joyful holiday, he would remember the heartbreak he felt seeing the couple kissed.

"Hahaha.... I'm such a fool in love."

He added, wiping his fallen tears away. He should stop crying already because he had cried long enough yesterday, during the happiest time of the year when he heard that the couple told everyone about their relationship. He took another look at the time and noticed it was already time for him to go. He was already in Tokyo and was waiting for his plane nearby. He left of course after greeting everyone goodbyes and made an excuse about why he needed to go now. Hanamaki and Matsukawa on the other hand, knew why he's leaving.

_"You left because of him, right?"_

_Matsukawa asked the brown-haired beside him, this was when they were sending the other to the station._

_"You guys knew about the relationship, don't you?"_

_He retorted with his monotone voice that caused people to clearly see his tiredness._

_"We suspected it after seeing them together once but we don't want to assume."_

_Hanamaki answered as he sighed in hopelessness. He felt bad that he didn't tell their friend about it but he didn't want to assume other people's relationship._

_"It's fine... Though I can't say when I'll be coming back here in the future."_

_Oikawa responded while looking at his hometown. He'll miss this place but he could not return here for a while until he had finally let go of this love he had for his best friend._

He shook his head to break from his flashback and with his luggage in both of his hands, he went to the airport across the street. It seemed like he was never meant to have what he always wanted to have. He stopped by the entrance of the building for a minute after remembering something. He took the ring out of his pocket and stared at it for a long time before leaving it on the ground. This was such an expensive item.

"I should leave everything that ties me to that night or else I will never stop loving him."

He said to himself before he took out his phone, he shut it down and took the sim card out of it. He will be out of touch for a while.

"So, I should leave this too."

He added, throwing the small item to a nearby trashcan and continued walking inside the establishment. He needed to leave these things behind if he wanted to continue walking forward.


End file.
